farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajay Ghale
Ajay Ghale (अजय घले) is the main protagonist of Far Cry 4. Ajay travels to Kyrat to fulfill his mother's dying wish for her ashes to be spread at Lakshmana in Kyrat. He quickly becomes involved in a brutal civil war against the oppressive ruler of Kyrat, Pagan Min. Background Ajay Ghale was born in mid April/May 1988 Mohan Ghale's Journal - Baishakh 1988Nepali to Gregorian Calendar Concordance of Mohan's Journals in Kyrat to Ishwari and Mohan Ghale, the founders of the rebellious organization The Golden Path. When he was only three years old, Ajay's mother fled with him to the United States and would reveal nothing to him of his home country, his father, or why she left Kyrat. Ajay led a conflicted childhood and grew up causing plenty of trouble for himself and his mother. He eventually fell in with the wrong crowd and, during his teens, became caught up in a robbery gone wrong that resulted in a store clerk being shot to death. While Ajay was not directly responsible for the shooting, he turned himself in and bartered a deal with police - in exchange for no prison timeFar Cry Character Infos, he provided the name of the person who pulled the trigger. Ajay, in order to achieve the American dream, joined the US Army in 2006 and served with the 82nd Airborne Division. Two years later he successfully joins the US Special Forces (Green Berets). He served two tours in Iraq and two in Afghanistan. He became a proficient parachutist, sniper and confident user of explosives. Later skilled in hand to hand combat, reconnaissance, infiltration and combat survival. He retired at the rank of sergeant first class after seven years of service and won a Bronze Star for bravery. As Ajay was turning his life around, he learned that his mother was dying of breast cancer. She never told him, and it had now metastasized into her liver, leaving him with a scant few days to say goodbye in the hospice. The last lucid conversation they had was about Kyrat. His mom described the beautiful place they left behind when he was a child and spoke of regrets for things left undone. A few weeks later during the reading of her will, Ajay was given her last wish, an amendment made a few days before she died: "Take my ashes to Kyrat, to Lakshmana". With a mix of guilt, apprehension, and a little excitement, Ajay has entered Kyrat by way of India to fulfill his mother’s final wish that was to spread her ashes. Personality and Traits Ajay Ghale is a quiet man of few words, always thinking about the right choice and the path you should take, thus making the player to create their own Ajay, for often Ajay found himself in difficult situations and near death, but always managed deal with them. He always tries to act in stealth and using knowledge, and always silent. His previous experience in the Army has made him a proficient parachutist and combat survivalist. His appearance may have been inspired by Sushant Singh Rajput, as his facial construction and appearance are very similar to Ajay. He's always wearing a blue jacket, blue jeans and blue sneakers, and, unlike Jason Brody, protagonist of the previous game, Ajay is rarely amused. He seems to have some experience with firearms and training Kukri, although far from perfect. Murders committed by Ajay * Eric - Killed during or after a Buzzer chase for being mistaken by Pagan. * Yuma Lau - Killed in a knife fight for the psychological torture of prisoners at Durgesh. * Various Royal Army/Guard soldiers for support of Pagan Min and possible atrocities against people and destruction of landmarks of Kyrat. Optional Murders * Paul De Pleur - Car blown up for the torture and murders committed by him in the City of Pain. * Noore Najjar - Shot in the head for the killing of soldiers in Shanath Arena. * Amita - Shot in the torso or killed after the end of the campaign. * Sabal - Shot in the head or killed after the end of the campaign. * Pagan Min - Shot in the head or helicopter shot down for the oppression of Kyrat and murder of innocent lives. Trivia * The only time his face is seen in the entire game is when he and Pagan take a selfie. * The only time he screams in the entire game is when he is on fire. * Unlike Jason Brody, the previous game's protagonist, Ajay appears to have some form of combat experience, albeit a far from perfect one. * He is the new king of Kyrat, according to Pagan. * According to the site http://www.behindthename.com/name/ajay/submitted, the name Ajay means "invincible, unconquerable," and in Sanskrit, "one who cannot be defeated. * There are 2 pronunciations of Ajay Ghale Aj gale and ah-jay ga-la. However Ajay says his name as Aj while npcs say his name as Ajay. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04uB6wLmgjU. * Ajay uses a 1911 in the cutscenes to make the choices to kill or let their enemies alive. Photos AjayAndPagan.png|Ajay and Pagan taking a "selfie". AjayGhale.png|Ajay. Ajahy Ghale.jpg|Ajay. ag.jpg ag1.jpg|Amita, Ajay, and Sabal Far Cry® 42014-11-19-21-15-5.jpg|Ajay Ghale in game Model ajay.jpg|Concept art of Ajay Ghale banniere_categorie_fc4.jpg|Ajay Ghale and Pagan Min FC4 model Ajay.jpg|Far Cry 4 Ajay game model References Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Golden Path Category:Main Characters